Kamali'i!
by KomodoQueen
Summary: Even the simplest things can be a competition. Yet another 'fluff' one-shot. Enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not even the virtual paper it's written on. No copyright infringement intended.

_Authors Note: Once again, I owe thanks to TheDogo for her unwavering support and proofing skillz!. That girl is a whole bottle of awesome-sauce AND a large dollop of cool!_

* * *

Chin rolled his eyes to the heavens as his two teammates practically wrestled for the jingling silver articles on the tray. Snatching the object of their desire from the table, Steve grinned.

"Why do you always have to drive? Huh?" Danny threw his hands up in exasperation. His partner's continued belligerence more than frustrating.

"I could fly…" McGarrett responded, the slight smirk on his face only serving to fuel the fire.

"Yeah. I bet you could, Mr 'I-can-do everything'. Just because you _can_ do something, doesn't mean you _should, _Steven." If looks could kill, Steve would be dead and buried by now.

"Fine. If it means that much to you, Danny - _you _drive!" he said, throwing his prize to his teammate… a little harder than necessary.

"Thank you. I will," Danny smirked as he snatched his treasure from the air.

"Well I'm taking the bike," Chin said, supressing a chuckle. "Kono, if I _ever_ decide to get in any kind of vehicle with either of these two idiots," he continued, waving his pointed finger between his colleagues, "Please, just shoot me!"

"Hey!" McGarrett feigned indignation, hands on his hips as he turned to face his friend.

"What?" Chin raised his hands in submission. "You're both lunatics, brah!"

"Says the man who rides around the island on a two-wheeled death trap," Danny groused, adopting the same stance as his partner.

Meeting his cousin's gaze, Chin shook his head. "They're as bad as each other," he sighed.

"Tell me about it, cuz!" Kono laughed, leaning on the table. "So damn competitive!"

"_He's _competitive," said Danny, pointing at Steve. "Not to mention belligerent, childish, stubborn, hot-headed, disagreeable…" he continued, counting off Steve's faults on his fingers.

"I'm not disagreeable! I'm actually kind of charming," Steve protested. His teammates just grinned.

"You wish, Boss-man!" Kono giggled, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Your 'Smooth Dog' moniker was an antonym, Steven."

"You cut me deep, Danno," McGarrett said, clutching his chest in mock offense.

"You deserve it! And I'm still waiting for my fifteen-hundred bucks," Danny said with a smile, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Mr Parsimonious." Steve's grin practically split his face as he watched his partner's jaw drop at the comment.

"Parsi-what?" Kono frowned. "You swallowed a dictionary or something, brah?"

"It's probably the only long word he knows, Kono." Danny turned his gaze back to his partner, "I bet you've been waiting to use that for a while, haven't you? Do you even know what it means?"

"It means frugal, Danny." Steve folded his arms across his chest with a self-satisfied huff.

"Congratulations!" Danny clapped. "Although that sounds more like you than me, Mr I-forgot-my-wallet." Danny patted each of his pant pockets to make his point. "You keep using these long words you're gonna need to take a nap," he chuckled.

"If you boys have quite finished…" Chin interrupted.

"By the way, I got the gun!" exclaimed Kono; a smug grin plastered across her face as she held the item aloft for all to see.

"I didn't even know there was a gun – what kind of a game are you playing, Kono?" asked Danny, the confusion written all over his face.

"Same one as you, other Boss," Kono grinned as she placed the miniature revolver on 'GO' next to the car, the helicopter and the motorcycle. "I stole my marker from the 'Clue!' box – this is 'Monopoly' Five-0 style after all!"

* * *

_A/N2: Kamali'i! - 'Children!'_

_A/N3: I was asked about the helicopter token. It was part of the Classic Limited Edition set and was a bonus golden token... the sight of which was what inspired this story :)_


End file.
